


come on (we're so close)

by weathermore



Category: VIXX
Genre: Anal Sex, Feminization, M/M, just pwp, with a bit of soft stuff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 18:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weathermore/pseuds/weathermore
Summary: late night interruptions aren't.. so bad.





	come on (we're so close)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowlike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowlike/gifts).



Wonshik isn’t fond of having his work interrupted- that’s a given, considering just how much the man works himself to exhaustion to finish up a side track on an album. The main interruptions he doesn’t like are ones that drag on and on and keep his mind distracted-- though some (the quick, easily done ones) are just fine. He isn’t sure what this qualifies as-- having his arms bracing him on the backing of his studio couch, being fucked into it-- but he sure as hell isn’t complaining.

 

His head falls between his arms as he rests the crown of his head against the couch with heavy, whining breaths leaving his lips. “Sanghyuk, fuck--”

 

“What is it, princess?” Hyuk’s voice is so close, and Wonshik jumps, whimpering as he registers Sanghyuk’s chest pressing against his back, solid and warm as the younger fucks into him. A keen bursts from his throat as Sanghyuk’s one of Sanghyuk’s hands clutches his shoulder, pulling him back onto his cock with even more force.

 

“Please just don’t stop,” Wonshik pleads, lips parting with his pants, and he vaguely realizes he’s drooling. Drooling over Sanghyuk fucking him like the whore he is.

 

“Oh, I didn’t really  _ plan  _ on it.”

 

Wonshik can  hear the smug smile in Sanghyuks voice and swallows, pushing back against the younger just as he moves forward, absolutely seeing stars. “Shit, Hyuk. There! Please..”

 

The words seem to spur Sanghyuk on even more, and before Wonshik knows it he’s pistoning his hips, drawing all sorts of low, desperate noises from Wonshik’s bruised lips. “I’m so close, Hyukkie please please _please_ \--”

 

Wonshik almost screams when the younger takes a hold of his cock, pumping him in double time with his thrusts and leaving him to squirm and try and keep himself stable on shaky legs, his orgasm running at him as if he were falling to Earth from the stars.

 

“You like it when I play with your clit, princess? You like being good for me like this?” His voice is just in his ear, and Wonshik feels the heat of his breath against his neck, hiding his face in his shoulder as Hyuk’s teeth skim the exposed skin of his neck, and his hand abandons his cock to grip and tease at the fading hickeys on his half-covered thighs. Wonshik whimpers an affirmative just as Hyuk takes him back into his large palm, brushing the pads of his fingers over the head. It only takes a few moments of that for Wonshik to be arching, pressing forward into the back of the couch as he comes, soiling Sanghyuk’s hand.

 

“What a good girl,” Sanghyuk hisses as Wonshik clenches around him, mewling in oversensitivity as the younger brings himself to his own end, burying his cock deep inside of Wonshik to fill him up. If it was any other day, Wonshik would be all over a second round, but tonight, he’s content with the evidence of Sanghyuk inside of him and the sweat rolling down his thighs as he pants, leaning into the hand that Sanghyuk brings up to cup his cheek in before whining as the younger pulls out.

 

“God, hyung. We made a mess.”

 

“It’s all your fault, you.. You demon.” Wonshik shakes his head and pulls his boyfriend down for a kiss after he rolls over, nipping at the tongue that tries to make its way past his lips.

 

“Now I want a nap.”

 

“And a shower?”

 

“And a shower.”

 

“Good. Let’s go nap, then. I miss holding you at night.”

 

Wonshik wants to argue that he has things he needs to finish, things weighing on his mind-- but he can’t argue with that face, so he pulls up his pants and shoos Sanghyuk outside as he gathers his things. As soon as he leaves his door, Sanghyuk’s grabbing his hand in his, smiling. 

“C’mon."

**Author's Note:**

> gotta do what u gotta do to get that nut boys  
> blame emmy for this one


End file.
